The Killing Joke: Anthony Dre edition
by foxxer1999
Summary: I watched the Killing Joke movie recently (Great BTW), and I couldn't sleep cause it was so disturbing. While I was awake though, I thought of this. My character, Anthony Dre moved to Gotham to get away from the horror of his home, but he didn't realize what he was getting into. This is The Killing Joke with my character, so maybe some minor changes, and some references. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is all thought out, and I am really trying to be an all around type writer, but I was very skeptical on putting this one out, and if it doesn't get positive reviews, I'm getting rid of it. This will not be as long as what you are probably used to by now from me. As you saw, this is a T rated story, but may get a bit graphical at some points.**

 **P.S: Also told from the perspective of my character, Anthony Dre if you haven't figured it out yet. This is my favorite type of story to write, and I can't wait :D**

The Killing Joke

Anthony Dre

Chapter 1: The Prelude

My name, is Anthony Dre, and I have seen a lot since moving to the city of Gotham. I have lived here a while, and heard all about the Batman. I knew everything about him, except who he was. I still, at the time writing this, don't know who he is.

This was just something I had to write, just so I can remind myself why I do what I do. The whole thing started a year ago, a new life, and a new start.

One Year Ago:

I had just moved away from a life of horror. I was tired of living there, and going through the same horrors everyday, so I left. When I arrived in Gotham, I realized I just moved to a place where the horrors were worse. I wasn't going to try and find another place, as long as I wasn't bothered.

The first day, I was looking for a place to stay, and it was about 8 at night. I was tired from walking around with a bag the whole day. I plopped down on a bench, and fell asleep.

I woke up, and my bag was gone. I jumped, and realized all my money was in it. I flipped out, and saw a guy sitting on a bench, holding the exact same bag. I snuck up behind him, and wrapped my arm around his neck.

"That's mine sir." I tightened my grip, and the guy flipped me over the bench, and ran. I pounded the ground, and ran after him.

He ran into an alley, go figure, and was trapped. I was about to fight him, but I was blindsided, and knocked out.

When I woke up, someone wearing a mask was kneeling in front of me. My vision slowly focused, and I saw it was a woman wearing a mask.

"Are you okay?" She asked in a slightly deep voice. I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Yeah, was blindsided is all." I looked up, and saw her eyes sparkle a little bit. I slightly blushed, and looked away to hide it.

"You new around here?" She asked.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Need a place to stay?"

"No, I'll figure that out, but thanks, Ms.-"

"Batgirl." She took out a grappling hook, and aimed towards the closest building before disappearing.

"Woah, I was just saved by a Batgirl…" I said in disbelief as I walked out of the alley.

And thus, my crime fighting journey began.

 **A/N: That wraps up the first chapter of The Killing Joke. No direct spoilers yet, but there will be some very, very soon. Some references, but you'll have to read on to find out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The first part got quite a bit of support, and I thank you all for that. I had slight doubts going into it, but I am glad it's getting positive feedback. Here's another one.**

Chapter 2: Barbra Gordon

Ah, the beautiful Barbra Gordon. A beautiful sight for anyone who had just moved to Gotham, and to me, still is.

We met at the Gotham mall, a week after the incident in the alley. I was turning a corner, and we bumped into each other, and knocked a box off a shelf. We both went to pick it up.

"Sorry, I didn't see you." I said, looking at her.

The girl was a red-head, which I had NO problem with. She was about the same height as me, but I was slightly taller, and I went to put the box back.

"No, that's my fault." She said, helping me put the box back on the shelf.

"At least there are some decent people in this city." I said. She jumped slightly, and twitched.

"Yeah, well, nice meeting you, bye." She left, and I was suspicious.

I had a knack for noticing small details. The way she twitched made me think she wasn't telling me something, but I didn't know why, I had just met her, why would she keep something from me, and why would I think that at all. I shrugged it off for a while.

We ran into each other again that same week at the library. She was putting books on the shelf, and I walked up behind her, startling her.

"You again?" She wasn't to surprised this time.

"I'm sorry, but we still haven't been introduced." I said, wanting to know who she was.

"Look, I'm a bit busy right now, can you leave me alone?" She asked politely.

"Nevermind then." I left without saying anything.

I found an apartment that I could afford finally (I lived on the streets during the time looking for this), and was just about to turn in for the night, when I heard screaming in the room across the hall. I went across, and froze in fear. I gulped, and swung the door open. I was startled by the sight.

There was a guy with a gun, and he had it pointed at a woman and a little girl. I became enraged.

"Drop the gun!" I yelled walking towards the guy. He pointed it just the lady, and I heard it click.

"One more step, and the lady gets it, along with the kid!" He threatened.

"What is it with people in this town?" I mumbled under my breath.

A few minutes later, I saw the guy's finger come off the trigger, and I lunged at him. I took him off his feet, and he spilled his bag of stolen items. I punched him in the face before he rolled over, and started doing the same to me.

I was down, and the guy clicked his gun again, and pointed it at the kid first.

"No…" I gasped for air, and heard glass shatter before blacking out.

 **A/N: Those supporting this, please continue to show support, and I will keep going. I have this whole thing pretty much done already, just publishing them now. Lemme know what you think, and PM me some ideas for what I should do after this. Thank you! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Another installment of The Killing Joke, and this is where I start putting SPOILERS in the A/N sections. Enjoy:D**

Chapter 3: Becoming Vigilant

I woke up on a couch to the smell of, cookies? I shot up, and was immediately pushed back by a small little hand. It was the little girl I had tried to save last night. I let her push me down, and she smiled at me. The other lady I had tried to save last night was carrying a tray of cookies to me. I sat up slowly this time, and put my feet under me.

"Are you okay young man?" The woman asked.

"Yes ma'am, are you guys alright?"

"We're alive aren't we?" I nodded my approval. "You were brave last night, I never thought anyone else lived here." She was surprised.

"Neither did I. So, what happened."

"After you were knocked out, the Batman came in and saved us." I was stunned.

"Oh." I stood up, and fell back onto the couch immediately, because my legs were asleep. "Can one of you help me get back to my room, please?" The little girl nodded to the lady, who I assume now was her mother, and escorted me back to my room.

The little girl didn't leave me alone right away, and I didn't mind. I hadn't seen a little kid since I left Gotham, and it was nice to see something as adorable as that in my room. She had the cutest smile, and I couldn't help but laugh. Her mom came across and before the little girl left, she came back, and gave me the biggest hug I had ever been given, thanking me once again for saving her and her mom. I had to hug back, and that was the last time I saw her.

That day officially put me on the road to becoming a hero. I needed inspiration, and it hit me like a ton of bricks. A few nights passed, and I had found a gray jacket that I had brought along with me, and I made a mask that looked like a face. I looked at myself in the mirror, and nodded my approval to myself before going up the fire escape to the roof.

I was a bit scared of heights. I looked over the roof's edge, saw the distance between the current roof and the next one, and immediately stepped back in horror. I was frozen for a moment, before I blinked the fear away. I went to the opposite side of the roof, and got a running start. I took a leap of faith, and caught the edge of the next building. I caught my breath, and lifted myself up, before being met by a figure wearing costume like a bat. I looked seriously into his eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked.

"What does it look like?" I replied, rather rude.

"Trying to get involved in something that isn't your concern."

"That's not the case!" I exclaimed.

"Then what is it?"

"I don't want to see this city become what mine was."

"It probably is, or maybe it's worse." He started to leave, and pulled out a grappling hook. He turned and looked at me again. "Stay out of this." He grappled away before I could respond. I sat on the edge of that roof for the next hour thinking about what he had said.

I didn't take his advice. I trained myself in parkour, starting in the alley behind my apartment, and slowly working up towards the rooftops again. I bought a punching bag, and every night, I went at it for about an hour, and I went for the occasional jog.

One night, I decided to go for another jog instead of punching the bag, and I don't regret this choice.

As soon as I got to the bottom of the stairs, I saw a familiar redhead woman jogging past me. I recognized her. I caught up to her at the first crosswalk past my apartment.

"It's a good night to go jogging isn't it?" I asked, startling her.

"Yeah, I guess that's why you're out here." She said, out of breath.

"Maybe it is." I said, trying to be passive. "You were a bit angry the other day, what happened?" I asked, as we started jogging alongside each other.

"Well, this guy doesn't understand how I feel about them, and I just don't get it!" She shouted. I tensed nervously.

"Ouch." I said.

"I'm sorry, I think I should introduce myself, I'm Barbra, Barbra Gordon." We stopped at another crosswalk, and she held out her hand.

"Anthony, Anthony Dre." I said, taking her hand. It had a gentle feel to it. I let go before it got awkward.

We got to know each other a bit better. Then we got to her house.

"You might want to leave now, my father's the commissioner of the GCPD." I gulped and nodded before jogging back home.

I was out of breath by the time I got back, and I saw it was roughly midnight. I saw my punching bag, and shrugged my shoulders. I balled up my fists, and went at the bag for about five minutes before I heard a distant explosion in the distance. I went up the fire escape, with my costume in a bag, and saw it came from the pier. I quickly put on my costume, and made my first leap from a building towards the ground.

 **A/N: Thanks to everyone who has shown this support. As noted before, I wasn't 100% on posting a story that's told from the main character's perspective, but thanks to everyone who has supported me. Thank you :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Another chapter of The Killing Joke here finally, and this is a scene in the movie, so I hope you watched it first! Spoilers from here, obviously. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Face off on the Pier

It took me a long time. I was worried for what happened, but I got there just in time. The 'Batman' was holding his own, but there was someone pointing a gun at him. He had the trigger pulled, but I tackled the guy to the ground. The guy looked at me, as I was wearing my fake face.

"Who are you?" He asked, trying to fight out of my clutches. I had to improvise, and not tell him my actual name.

"The Vigilant, who are you?" I asked, putting a tight grip on his arms, keeping him down.

"Not that it'll matter to you in a minute, so, Paris Franz." He said headbutting me. I jumped back in pain, and he pointed the gun at me. I dodged the first few bullets, and had no idea how I was doing it. He went for another one, and got me in the leg. I felt the pain. He walked up to me, and put the gun to my forehead.

He was about to pull the trigger, when I saw him go down, and I heard the bullet wiz past my ear. My ears started ringing. I stumbled to my feet, using boxes for leverage, and saw the 'Batgirl' punching the man known as Paris Franz non-stop in the face. The Batman stood up after taking a beating from one of the many guys there, and Batgirl was still punching Paris in the face. She saw blood on her white gloves, and she stopped. I was able to limp out to see what had happened. I stood in disbelief, and started limping away from the scene.

I got to the street that went from the pier, and I think I collapsed, I don't remember. What I do remember is waking up, still wearing my mask surprisingly, in my apartment on my couch. There was a note next to it, that I opened, after taking my mask off.

 _Dear whoever you are,_

 _You collapsed last night, and I assumed the guy in this apartment wasn't home, so I dropped you here. I know the big guy ordered you to give up, but you got there in time to save his ungrateful ass. Now you owe me double, but I'll make an exception for you. Stay safe out there._

 _Batgirl_

 _PS, I respect Identity, so I still don't know who you are._

I was relieved for the last part, and I put the paper away. I still felt the pain from the bullet I took. I lifted my pant legs up and saw it was still slightly bleeding. I ran quickly, almost tripping and opening the wound again, opened the cabinet that had my bandages in it, and wrapped my leg up as best I could.

When I finally did, I changed into a red jacket, and left my apartment to try and get some feeling back in my leg.

An hour later, I ran into the familiar Barbra Gordon. I took a breath.

"You still don't know her, but come on, you can grow a pair." I told myself before approaching her. I cleared my throat. She turned around.

"You can't surprise me anymore." She said, smiling at me.

"Nice to see you to, for the first time in awhile." I said, casually. She looked down at my leg.

"Hey, I um, want to ask you something." I started sweating, and I felt the bandages on my leg slipping. "Would you like to get coffee with me, tonight?" I finished, just as my bandage slipped.

"Um," She looked at my leg again. "Sure." She smiled.

"Great, want me to come by around 8?" I asked.

"That's perfect, I'll see you then." She dropped her books suddenly.

"Lemme help you." I started kneeling, but realized I couldn't.

"No, I got them." She really examined my leg, and picked up her books. I was cursing under my breath. She picked them up and left.

 **A/N: This is another chapter in the book, and I hope everyone reading this has watched the movie, because that's what this chapter references. Thanks for reading, and I will see you all next time. Peace.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: FEELS in this chapter. I don't know what I was thinking, I moved this WAY to fast, but it's freakin Fiction, so who cares? Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: A Coffee Date

I was true to my word, but I didn't really drive there, or dress for the occasion. I arrived at her place around 7:30, and waited. She came out ten minutes later.

"You're early." She sounded surprised.

"Surprise." I said with a smile. She laughed, and looked at me.

"Look, I know we met about a month ago, but I know how your leg got shot, because I was there." She whispered in my ear.

"Wait, you're…"

"Was, Batgirl, that part of my life is now over." She said, serious.

"I'm sorry, but…"

"Hey, you were pretty brave, and I promise I didn't take off your mask, I figured it from the bullet wound." She didn't lose eye contact the whole time.

"I never suspected that you did." I smiled. "So, we going to get coffee?" I held out my hand to her.

"Nice try Mr. Dre." She said, gently pushing my hand away. I cursed in my head, but followed her to the Cafe.

We got to the cafe, and I felt like we were being stalked the whole way, but that might have been just the nerves pumping, going on my first 'date' in years. We made it in one piece, and took a table in the back of the Cafe. The waitress came over, and recognized Barbra. She asked who I was.

"Someone who offered to get me coffee, and believe me, I could use some." The two smiled at each other, and I hid my facial expression. I don't remember whether I smiled or had a straight face, but as soon as I cleared my throat, and uncovered my face, I ordered for us.

"A frappacino, two creams and two sugars, for the lovely lady, and a ice coffee, three creams and three sugars for me please, and give me the check please." I smiled as I said that, and Barbra looked at me confused.

"Did you just call me a 'lovely lady' Mr. Dre?" She said with an evil grin on her face.

"Are you getting mad at me for speaking the truth?" I asked with a smirk.

"You're really trying here aren't you?"

"Trying what?"

"Don't get mad at me now." She replied, just as our respective beverages came out.

"Well, here's hoping it works." I smiled, and held up my cup. She smiled, and clicked mine. We drank in peace.

I paid the check as I promised, and we left. I offered my hand again, and she looked to my smile I remember flashing her, and she took it. I picked her up in my arms, and carried her back to her apartment. She giggled when I put her down.

"Well, thanks for 'carrying' me home." She said with another chuckle.

"Thanks for the coffee, Ms. Gordon." I said with red in my face. She put her hands to my face, and slowly leaned in. I met her halfway, and she put her hand around the back of my neck. I was waiting, and somehow, I got dragged inside, shutting the door on the way in. She and I kissed all the way to her room from what I can remember. She slammed the door shut.

"Anthony, listen, we can't get to involved, my life is more in danger now then it was." She said, pushing me to the floor on the side of the bed that couldn't be seen from the door. She was sitting on my lap, and holding my shoulders to the floor.

"I'm willing to live the life of danger, I laugh in the face of it, ha ha ha ha ha." I said with a chuckle at the reference I made.

"Well then, Mr. Dre." She leaned closer, and was about to kiss me, when I heard the door open. She stood up.

"Don't move." She whispered. I nodded, and she walked out of the room, for the final time.

 **A/N: So, I really had to change this sequence for a couple of obvious reasons. Either Way, leave opinions in reviews, and lemme know if you want more stories like this, with my character in a TV show/ Movie universe, cause this is what I love to write. Thanks :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Now, for the biggest change I have had to make in this story. I had a tough time doing it, and did this from watching the movie ONE time, cause I was scarred after watching it. Anyways, enjoy! :D**

Chapter 6: A Shock

I couldn't hear much, but I assumed she was talking to her dad, the commissioner, whom I wasn't anxious to introduce myself to. They sounded like they were arguing, and I was praying the door didn't fly open, as I was peeking out of it. Then, while Barbra was stating something, there was another knock on the door. I gulped in anticipation at who it could've been. Another boyfriend? I hoped not. Barbra opened the door, and I saw the reflectiveness of a silver pistol, the barrel right against her stomach. Suddenly, BANG! Barbra flew across the room, blood making the trail. I held my breath, as a man wearing white clown makeup, and something like a tourist would wear walked in.

"Ah, commissioner, sorry about your daughter." A creepy voice said. It was coming from the clown guy.

"You, what are you doing here?!" The commissioner's voice said. I couldn't stand back and watch, I shot out of Barbra's room, and was by her side.

"Who's he?" The clown asked casually.

"Why?" I said, cradling Barbra's head in my arms. "WHY!?" I was louder, and I punched the clown man in the face. He stumbled backwards, and one of his 'bodyguards' came up and kneed me in the stomach, while the other one restrained me. I grunted, before they held the limp corpse of me. I was still barely breathing, and the clown got in my face.

"You must be new to town, so let me put it to you this way. I'm the clown prince of crime, the Joker, and that right there, the bloody one on the floor, is the commish's daughter, who I assume you were about to do something with in the room you came out of." I looked to the commissioner's face, which was disgusted.

"Mr. Gordon, sir, I'm- " Before I could appologize, I was knocked out, for a moment. Then I heard the Commish get up, and go for a punch. He landed one as well.

"You bodyguards suck." The Joker said, as they restrained the commish. "Jim old boy, you're about to go through the worst hell of your life." He said. "And no one is going to be able to save you." He did a creepy clown laugh before telling them to take him away, but not to harm him too much, because he was the 'bill topper'. The Joker stayed behind, and I assumed wasn't done. I was lying next to the bloody mess of Barbra, and Joker was standing over her.

"Wh-" She stuttered. "Why are you, duh, doing this?"

"To prove a point." He replied. "Here's To Crime." He said, slowly undoing her yellow top. I felt helpless.

"Stop it…" I managed to get out.

"No, you stop it, you're not even supposed to be here." He stomped on my chest, and knocked the wind out of me, knocking me out in the process.

 **A/N: The shocker, and a smooth way to take my character out of the picture in this specific scene. Thank you, and leave a review telling me an HONEST opinion. Thank you again! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This happens shortly after the incident at Barbra's house with the Joker and company. Not as eventful, but enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Explanation

I woke up in a hospital bed, and slightly dizzy. I tried to stand up, but fell immediately to the floor with a thud. A few seconds later, I tried crawling to the door, and it flew open, hitting me in the head. I fell back, and was met by a guy wearing a detective's fedora, and my initial reaction was he was there to take me away.

"I didn't do anything detective." I replied as he put his hand around my arm, leading me back to the bed.

"Well, if you want me to believe that, you've got some explaining to do kid." The detective set me on the bed again. "Why were you the only one found at Ms. Gordon's home earlier tonight?" He asked.

"Well, we just went out for coffee, and when I went to drop her off, she, had me come inside." I was embarrassed.

"Look kid, this will be between you and me okay?" He took the pressure off, and I took a sigh of relief.

"I, she, and I were, um…" My voice trailed, and I couldn't tell him.

"Were about to get, busy?" The detective questioned.

"Anyways, she left the room, and her father, the commissioner came home, and I heard them bickering about something, and curiosity took over. I peeked out, and heard a knock at the door." I took a deep breath, and felt tears welling in my eyes. "This, man, wearing clown make up came in, and shot Ms. Gordon across the room." I answered.

"What happened then?"

"I came out from her room, the Commissioner didn't notice me, but I cradled her head in my arms. I landed a lucky strike to the man's face, and was jumped by two other guys who knocked me out."

"So, you didn't see these get taken?" The detective showed me pictures that I won't even go into detail about.

"Oh God! Is she okay!?" I stood up again, and the detective restrained me.

"She's fine. The doctors are taking care of her." He answered.

"Do I have permission to see her detective?"

"Have you seen your face son?" He asked, holding up a mirror.

There was a bandage right below my eye, and I took it off, revealing a huge gash. There was another one right on my cheek, but it wasn't bandaged.

"I'm fine detective, now can I see her now?" I asked, setting the mirror, lens down, beside me.

"Very well." He leaned me against his shoulder, and walked me out into the hallway.

 **A/N: Next will be seeing Barbra and if you've read/watched the killing joke, you know what's coming up next.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This scene is done from both memory of the movie, and reading the comic itself. I inserted Anthony as best I could, and may have left some things out, but I have had to change a lot since another character was inserted. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: The Damage Done

I walked into the room under my own power. The detective stayed outside. I looked in to see that Batman was standing over Barbra.

"Anthony right?" He asked, not breaking focus from Barbra.

"Yeah, you must be Batman." I nodded to him, and stood across the bed from him.

"What happened?" He asked. I told him what I told the detective.

"Undress?" He asked, looking at me for a split second.

"I wasn't involved, I swear. I, was starting to have feelings for her, why would I do that?" He was ignoring me, and she looked down at Barbra again.

"What does her condition look like?"

"She's paralyzed from the waist down, she'll never walk again." Batman said that a little too calmly for me.

"Shouldn't you be out there looking for this 'Joker' who did this to her!?" I was furious.

"I've been hunting him for years! Before you even showed up here! I told you to stay out of it, and now look what's happened!" He was as furious as I was.

"I wasn't going to- " I stopped as I heard a slight grunt from the bed. Both of us looked down, and saw Barbra's eyes open. We stopped bickering instantly.

"Barbra?" Batman said, holding his hand out to her. She slowly took it.

"Bruce?" She said, and I was stunned. The two embraced for a moment.

"Bruce, he's, he's taking it to the limit this time!" She exclaimed, breathing heavily.

"It's going to be alright Barbra?"

"No, you didn't see him, you didn't see his eyes!" She reached for Batman's cowl. "What's he going to do to my dad Bruce, what's he going to do!?" I helped restrain her, and Batman left the room.

I was about to follow him out.

"Anthony, wait…" Her rash voice said. I had to walk back to her.

"Barbra?" I asked. She took my hand and put it to her face.

"Anthony, what happened tonight, I'm…"

"Barbra, listen." She looked me in the eye. "I'm sorry, but think about it, if I hadn't been there, it could've been a lot worse."

"No, listen." She was having trouble breathing. "You were trying to flirt with me, which was adorable." She got me to smile. "But, I was interested in someone else at the time, but he didn't have the same feelings…" I put my finger to her lips.

"Well, that man doesn't know what he's missing." I smiled, and if she was able to, I'll bet she would have smiled as well.

"Thanks."

"Now, I have a lady to avenge, a costumed vigilante to assist, and a clown to catch." I held up her hand, and kissed it gently before leaving the hospital.

 **A/N: I am saddened to say that I am actually almost done writing this, and the plots of the comic and this are about to meet up. It's going to be difficult to keep up with this now as a reader, but I think you can catch on. Thanks for the positive feedback once again, and I will see you all next time! Peace :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: One of the last three chapters to the Killing Joke, and I do believe the ending I have come up with is going to surprise and possibly piss off a few people, but if that's not the case, then you might enjoy it. Enjoy this chapter first :D**

Chapter 9: True Horror

Ah, the carnival, the scariest place I had ever been. I didn't want to stay there, but the man that paralyzed Barbra was there. It looked like a place he would choose, for obvious reasons, and I had to check.

Truth be told, I hated carnivals. I was never into them, and I stayed away from them until this night. I took a step in, and stepped back out, terrified.

"I can't. I'm too scared." I told myself, tears starting to well in my eyes.

"Well that's a shame isn't it?" I heard a familiar voice, and heard the click of a gun near my head. I ducked, just as he shot the bullet.

Luckily, I was wearing my mask so he had no clue who I was. It covered my bruises and scars. I was ready to kick this Joker's ass.

"Why did you do it!?" I said, angrily.

"Look, I don't have any time to explain anything to you, I have an appointment." He said with a laugh.

"It's been cancelled." I lunged at him, kicking the gun out of his hand. He pulled out a knife, and cut my arm. I held it in pain, and ducked a couple more slashes before sliding under his legs to try and get some offense. He turned with the speed of a tiger, and cut my black top, luckily missing skin. I knew I wasn't able to take him, and ran into the carnival. I didn't realize I had until I saw the ring toss stall.

"Oh guy I don't know. Where you hiding?" I heard his voice say with a laugh. I ducked into the ring toss booth, and found some rings as I saw his shadow come into focus. I felt something whiz past me, and I saw a knife in the wall. I gasped for air, and turned around, wildly throwing two rings in the direction the knife came from. I heard them clatter against the ground. I gulpped, and felt a hand cover my mouth. I breathed for air, and felt myself fading. I was frozen, I felt myself collapse.

I woke up sitting up right next to the commissioner. He had a towel, and I had my clothes still.

"Where, am I?" I asked out loud.

"Are you okay sir?" The commissioner asked, concerned, and reaching for my face.

"I'm okay." I checked my face, and my mask was surprisingly still on.

"I didn't look under the mask, I promise." He held his hand out to me, and I took it.

"Where did the Joker go?"

"Batman lead him into the Funhouse, but I don't want anyone else to get affected by him, so let them fight it out."

"I just want to be there, in case something goes south commissioner."

"How do you know that I'm the commissioner?"

"I went with Batman to check on your daughter."

"Ok then. Go, I feel like I can trust you now, I don't know what it is, but I feel I can trust you." He nodded to me, and I ran off towards the side of the funhouse.

 **A/N: Nearly done with this, just three more chapters. I hope you have enjoyed this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Thank you so much, enjoy!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: The most important chapter in this whole story! This was the most confusing part of the movie for me, but after reading the comic, and understanding the words a little bit better, it makes sense. Here it is, Enjoy!**

Chapter 10: The Punch Line

I peeked around a corner, and saw Batman throw Joker out a window of the funhouse. I stayed hidden, and Joker pulled a gun on him. I waited with anticipation, and the gun clicked. A flag with "Click! Click! Click!" written on it flew out.

"God Damn It… It's EMPTY!" Joker said, and I was about to make my entrance, but I backed up when he looked up at Batman. "Well? What are you waiting for? I shot a defenseless girl, I terrorized an old man. Why don't you kick the hell out of me and get a standing ovation from the public gallery?" I heard this, and I had this feeling that it was an act.

"Because I'm doing this one by the book, and because I don't want to." Batman answered, and that made me think if I was willing to do what he wouldn't. "Do you understand? I don't want to hurt you. I don't want either of us to end up killing the other. But we're both running out of alternatives... and we both know it. Maybe it all hinges on tonight. Maybe this is our last chance to sort this bloody mess out. If you don't take it, then we're locked onto a suicide course. Both of us. To the death." I was processing what was being said.

"It doesn't have to end like that. I don't know what it was that bent your life out of shape, but who knows? Maybe I've been there too. Maybe I can help." I was becoming a little bit sympathetic, like a part of me actually thought Batman could help the Joker.

"We could work together. I could rehabilitate you. You needn't be out there on the edge any more. You needn't be alone. We don't have to kill each other. What do you say?" I slowly walked towards the scene, and realized neither one was paying attention to me. Joker turned and looked at Batman.

"No. I'm sorry, but…" He paused, and rubbed his pale face. "No, it's too late for that. Far too late. Hahaha, y'know, it's funny… this situation. It reminds me of a joke." I stood in disbelief. After all that's happened, he's got a joke? I was curious, so I stood and listened.

"See, there were these two guys in a Lunatic Asylum… And one night, one night they decide they don't like living in an asylum anymore. They decide they're going to ESCAPE!" The whole thing sounded like an allegory for something.

"So, like, they get up onto the roof, and there, just across this narrow gap, they see the rooftops of the town, stretching away in the moonlight. Stretching away to freedom!" I felt like he was distracting Batman from something, so I inched closer.

"Now, the first guy, he jumps right across with no problem. But his friend, his friend daredn't make the leap. Y'see… Y'see, he's afraid of falling." I was able to reach him if necessary, but I stopped there.

"So then, the first guy has an idea… He says, 'Hey! I have my flashlight with me! I'll shine it across the gap between the buildings, and you can walk along the beam and join me!'" It was sounding like a horrible joke, and I was ready to pounce on him.

"B-But the second guy just shakes his head. He suh- says…" Joker is trying to contain his laughter, and I was wondering if it was the 'punch line' he was laughing at.

"He says 'what do you think I am? CRAZY?" He turned, and lifted a finger to Batman. "You'd turn it off when I was halfway across!" It took me a minute, but I processed it. Joker was dying of laughter. Batman suddenly smiled, and started laughing as well. I got on my knees, and looked into a puddle with my face, and bursted into laughter, as I got the joke. That was all I remembered before everything went black.

 **A/N: Only ONE MORE CHAPTER! I read the comic just to get the whole joke, and while I get it, I don't understand what it had to do with anything, so I would appreciate it if someone could elaborate for me.**

 **I appreciate everyone who has shown support, and again, suggestions are welcome, and I will maybe get into them as I get settled into school again. Thanks, Peace!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So we have reached the pinical of the story! A plot twist that even threw me for a loop, and I was satisfied with it! Funny thing, I would normally have this keep going, but this is a satisfying ending for me! Enjoy!**

Chapter 11: What Now?

I heard a bell ring, and I looked up at a hexagonal shaped room, with a desk in the middle. I was wearing an orange prison jumpsuit. I had a pen in hand, and there was paper with a lot of writing on it. It was everything that happened!

"Mr. Dre. Are you finished yet, it's been two weeks?" A strange voice said.

"Yes professor Strange. My apologies." I said, closing a notebook that said "The Killing Joke by Anthony Dre" on the front. I stood up, and handed it to him.

"You have nothing to apologize for, you just have another week you have to stay here now, and you're free." Professor Strange took the notebook from me, and patted my shoulder.

"Do I have to go back to the other creeps in here, I've spent the last eleven months with them, and it's been horrible." I was actually scared.

"Oh, well then." He stoked his beard.

"Please Mr. Strange. Can you protect me from the monsters?"

"There there, Mr. Dre. They won't hurt you."

"They will. The one with two faces threatened to kill me if a coin landed on tails. I'm scared now. I can't stay here anymore."

"Mr. Dre. Just one more week, I promise." He held his hand out to me. I shook it hesitantly, and he led me back.

Of course, the one with two faces was looking right at me, ready to flip the coin he had. He flipped it, and it landed heads. I breathed a sigh of relief, and went to the corner to cry.

Professor Strange found me after the incident outside the funhouse, and brought me in. He didn't think I was crazy, but Gotham wanted me to stay locked up just in case I was. I stayed for eleven months, until Strange took an interest in what was up with me. He brought me into his office, and asked me to write everything in an isolated room, where I could think out loud, and 'talk' to voices I heard while I was writing.

I knew I was innocent, but I didn't care to say anything, because I was fascinated with the place, Arkham Asylum. The place had turned me into an insane person in that eleven month span. I wasn't as brave as I was months ago, I was jumpy, and nervous. There was one thing that stuck with me though. I sat in my corner, looking towards the wall, and I pulled out a picture of Barbra I had sketched between writing. I smiled as I hoped I could see her again. But my thoughts were ruined by the alarm ringing, and guards ordering everyone back into their cells.

My cell was a calm area. I was thankful for not so many loud prison 'buddies' as I called them.

"Just another week, just another week." I told myself as the lights went out.

That week went by so fast. I walked outside, and took a breath of fresh air. Professor Strange was there when I left. I shook his hand before I caught a bus back to Gotham, and I knew the first person I wanted to see.

I made a call, and found her father.

"Yes." He said when he answered his apartment door.

"Mr. Gordon, sir. I'm Anthony Dre, you may recognize me." He did.

"You were here the night my daughter- "

"Yes, and I just want to know where she is now, is she okay?"

"I don't really hear from her anymore, she said something about staying in the crime fighting gig outside of just going out and doing things. Said she had a good view where she was staying."

"I'll bet she does. Thank you Mr. Gordon." I started to leave, but turned around. "Commissioner, are you okay?"

"Yep, just, your the first one I've seen from that night. I haven't seen Batman or Joker, and I was trying to forget all about it."

"I'm sorry I ruined that." We nodded to each other before I went to find the tallest enclosed place in Gotham.

It was a freaking clock tower! Right in the middle of Gotham. I wasn't going to risk getting arrested again for breaking into a clock tower, so I camped outside.

I felt someone's warm breath on my face and a hand shortly after. I looked and saw, Barbra.

"Barbra!?" I exclaimed, embracing her. She embraced back, and pushed me back gently.

"Anthony, what the hell, where have you been!?"

"How about we talk about it, over coffee?" I asked.

"Yeah." She backed up, and I was able to see the worst of it.

Barbra Gordon was in a wheelchair, for the rest of her life.

 **A/N: That's where I will end this off. I don't want anyone to do a spinoff of this, as if I decide to, it will be my project. Secondly, I REALLY enjoyed this, and would love to do more like this. So, here's what I'm thinking, more superhero like stories, and pair up Anthony with a female character, and try to build a relationship between the two, and ultimately lead to an ending that I will be satisfied with.**


End file.
